Links Of Fate
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: A childhood wish comes back with stark clarity as Phoenix and Miles discover that they are bound together more than by just the heart... and in a much more real, and tangible, way.
1. Heart's Longing

**KICKIN' AWESOME THUMBNAIL ARTWORK is by Ribelle and made specifically for my fic! THANKS! ^_^  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth of Manfred von Karma; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine. ^_^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_** _  
_My latest NaruMitsu fic! I LOVED the opening scene in the Ace Attorney anime and it sparked this idea of Miles and Phoenix being linked, in a very tangible way, throughout their lives...and the childhood wish that started it all.

Hope you all enjoy! ^_^

Not beta read. ** _  
_**  
 ** _ **Thank you** to all my readers! Much appreciated! I couldn't do it without you all!_**

 **HUGE HUGE THANKS** to Ribelle for offering to provide the thumbnail artwork! **MUCH MUCH APPRECIATED! IT IS AWESOME**!^_^

 **Thank you** to mr-naruhodo for pointing out an error when I posted it on Tumblr. Muc **h** appreciated! ^_)^ **  
**

 **SPECIAL THANKS** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for his enduring love, care, the title and support! LOVE YOU BABE! *kiss*

Hope you all enjoy! I'll probably make corrections later; always room for improvement! ^_^

Rated M, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Romance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Stay with me a little longer  
I will wait for you  
Shadows creep  
And want grows stronger  
Deeper than the truth_

+ **Ruelle** — _War Of Hearts_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _Fall 2018  
Courthouse Steps  
Los Angeles, CA  
5:40 P.M._

Twenty-six year old Phoenix Wright waited on the veranda of the courthouse, looking at his watch every now and again, tapping his foot impatiently.

He knew that he probably was on some fool's errand-the person that he had requested to come to see him here at the end of the day and himself hadn't spoken at all for many years-but there was something tugging at him that seemed to be encouraging him to stay here and wait.

He couldn't imagine why but, as he stood there, his eyes scanning the door beyond for any sign of someone coming through it, memories of all those years ago kept flooding into his mind with razor sharp precision: Miles and he as children, standing on the hill behind his house; Miles and he as teenagers, after not having seen each other for years; Miles and he as young adults, attending the same college; their first time; Miles' transfer to Baker Law School; his disappearance and, now, his subsequent reappearance... all of them came back, bringing heartache and despair along with it.

He knew he was taking a big chance here but he couldn't ignore that inner tug which was the only reason why he was here in the first place. Feeling like a fool although desperately hoping that he wasn't, he waited, fidgeting with mingled apprehension and impatience as he did so.

He decided to give it a few minutes more; if he hadn't come by then, then it was pretty obvious to him that he wouldn't be coming at all and then he could turn around and leave.

He paced up and down, biting his bottom lip and wondering just what the hell he was doing here. After all this time, he highly doubted that he would be here, let alone even come to see him. They hadn't had contact in years and had only just recently met again in this very place, in fact. From the offset, he'd made it clear that he wasn't going to come back.

He wondered if this would be enough to overcome the seven years they'd been apart; angry feelings, and even angrier words, had passed between them and then he'd vanished so completely that it seemed that he had dropped off the face of the earth and broke his heart in the process.

The fact that he'd abandoned him stung even after all this time and he couldn't help but wonder, for the umpteenth time, exactly why he was here. _  
_His thoughts were petulant as he continued to pace, his hands clenching into fists. _  
_

 _What am I even doing here? Why?_ What _am I expecting? He_ won't _come; he made_ that _perfectly clear all those years ago!_ He stopped pacing, a disgusted grimace on his face. _Why... why... can't I just let him go? It would be best for both of us if I could do that but..._ He closed his eyes. _He's like an addiction I_ can't _break and I'm not even sure at this point that I_ want _to._

He looked at his wrist, the golden links glittering in the twilight. He bit his lip as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky, his thoughts tumbling over one another in an unhappy parade.

He swallowed hard, bitterness rising in him.

 _Why_ can't _I let you go?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _September 23, 2002  
On a hill behind Miles Edgeworth's House  
10 P.M._

Ten year old Phoenix Wright stood on the hill behind Miles' house, looking up in awe at the sky. Stars twinkled crisply in the velvety black sky, Phoenix's eyes wide with wonder as he watched the celestial display in silence.

He was so engrossed in his star gazing that he didn't notice that his friend, ten year old Miles Edgeworth, had come out of the house to join him, looking at him with undisguised amusement.

"What are you staring at, Phoenix?" he asked in a loud whisper and chuckled when the dark spiky haired boy jumped, startled at the sound of his voice. Phoenix let out an embarrassed laugh and smiled when Miles walked over to him.

He repeated his question and watched as Phoenix gestured upward, his eyes following.

"The stars. They're so pretty at night when they shine like that." He saw Miles smile out of the corner of his eye as the other boy moved closer to him. "The sky is so clear tonight that you can see them; they look like little diamonds."

Miles snickered but he didn't dispute his friend's assertion as he, too, looked upward, becoming just as mesmerized as his companion was. They stood together in silence for a long time and Phoenix's hand sought out Miles' and closed around it. Miles started briefly but soon relaxed, squeezing it affectionately in return.

The two boys stood hand-in-hand for some time, just staring up at the sky and admiring the twinkling stars.

"Look!" Phoenix's excited voice broke the silence and Miles' eyes flickered upward, a wide smile breaking out over his face as he saw the shooting star streaking across the sky, a flaming arc left in its wake. "A shooting star! Let's make a wish, Miles!"

Miles scoffed. "That's silly, Phoenix," he said dismissively, waving his other hand in the air. "Why are you so excited about a piece of space junk?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "It may only be space junk to you," he retorted though not unkindly, "but it _isn't_ to me." Phoenix leaned over toward him, his voice lowering conspiratorially. "It's also _special_!"

"How?"

"When you make a wish, it will come true and you'll also be linked to your special someone!"

Miles was skeptical. "Who told you _that_? Larry?"

"I heard it from a friend." Phoenix's voice sounded a bit embarrassed, his cheeks flushing, his free hand slowly going to scratch the back of his neck. "Come on, Miles. Don't be such a stick in the mud."

Miles sighed, giving in. "Oh, all right." He scrunched his eyes shut and Phoenix did the same, wishing fervently that they would always be together.

Miles' father was moving East in order to take a new job and they would be leaving sometime in the new year. He had told him the news three months ago, his voice choked with tears and Phoenix was just as upset as his friend about the impending separation.

Miles was like his second self and he was going to miss him terribly. It had taken some time to get used to the idea and the boys had become inseparable over the past couple of months; both Miles' father and Phoenix's parents had commented on it.

Phoenix wished that he didn't have to go but the inevitable would have to be faced: Miles _would_ be leaving soon and he would miss his best friend. He also knew that Miles would also miss him, as well, and that made both boys more determined than ever to enjoy the time that they had left..

They spent every waking moment they could together, when they weren't either sleeping or in school, and even their friends were now commenting on their close relationship as being, in their opinion, _too_ close. or simply lying side by side together underneath the old apple tree in Miles' backyard.

Neither boy really cared even though they had had to put up with teasing from all and sundry about it and continued to enjoy their their time together. They did all kinds of things: swimming at Hammond Creek; ice cream at the nearby ice cream parlor; swimming at the community pool; evenings spent outside in the back yard camping in a large circular tent, reading books by flashlight and telling ghost stories or simply lying side by side together underneath the old apple tree in Miles' backyard.

Phoenix wished that the autumn would never end but the days were flying by much too quickly for his peace of mind or comfort and, looking at his silent companion, knew that Miles felt the same way.

Phoenix squeezed Miles' hand in his own and Miles returned the affectionate gesture.

"I'm going to miss you Miles." Phoenix's voice was quiet, sad.

Miles sighed, nodding, his voice subdued.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Phoenix."

"You'll keep in touch, won't you?" Phoenix's voice quavered as he asked the question. He'd heard from some of his other friends that sometimes friendships didn't last once a move happened and Phoenix was afraid that this would happen to himself and Miles.

"I will. I promise." Miles' voice was firm and Phoenix had no doubt that he would do exactly as he said. That gave him some a measure of comfort, at least.

Phoenix smiled, relieved. "I'm glad."

Silence reigned between them again for some time. Little did either boy know it at this point, but their wish was going to come true... in a most unusual way...


	2. Childhood Dreams

2018

Phoenix came back to himself with a start, his mind a whirling mass, clutching the iron railing he was standing in front of so tightly that his knuckles turned white with the exertion.

He didn't know why _that_ particular memory had come; he'd been trying to forget it for some time now. To remember it only brought him pain but, as he had discovered as the years went by, he couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried to.

 _Why can't I forget? It would be so much easier if I could but I can't. It appears that I am bound to you with chains of steel that I can't break... and how I wish I could at this moment!  
_

His heart ached as he remembered the special closeness that he and Miles had once had. It had seemed, in his childhood mind, that he and Miles had almost seemed, by the Hand of Fate, Fated to be together. He couldn't help but think of the bitter irony in that: what had once been a lovely dream, so full of hope and promise for their future happiness, had instead turned into a horrible nightmare.

Phoenix wiped his eyes impatiently with shaking fingers, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat.

He closed his eyes and another childhood memory, close on the heels of the first, made its way to the forefront of his mind...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _December 29th, 2002  
Phoenix Wright's Home  
7 P.M._

 _Phoenix was the first to notice the golden links that seemed to be wrapped around his wrist. He turned it this way and that, looking at it from every angle; there was something definitely unusual about this and that was no one else seemed to be able to see it._

 _His parents looked at him strangely when he asked them what this odd gold strand was around his wrist and they patiently pointed out that there was nothing there. Phoenix looked away and then looked down at his wrist again; the strands of shining gold were still there, pulsing with life._

 _Phoenix's eyebrow raised as he saw it and then resolved not to say anything more about it to his parents. He'd hurried over to Miles' house later on that afternoon, his feet crunching over the snow covered sidewalk as he ran down the street to Miles' house down the block._

 _The strange pulsing links of gold glowed like a small sun around his right wrist and he couldn't believe that no one could see it but that was indeed the case; even their friends_ _couldn't_ see it.

 _Miles had mentioned to him that he also noticed the strange gold strands that graced his left wrist and had shown it to him two weeks ago, a puzzled look on his face. Phoenix couldn't have imagined at the time where this had come from and he still didn't understand where they had come from but he pushed all that aside when he thought of spending some more time with Miles._

 _Miles' Dad was going out for the evening and Miles had asked if Phoenix could sleep over; his father had agreed immediately and Phoenix was elated that they would be able to spend more time together. In his opinion, they hadn't been spending as much time as they would have liked since Miles and his father were busy getting things ready for the move._

 _He stopped at the corner and looked up. The stars were shining brightly like they had a month earlier. He couldn't help thinking about that magical night and he smiled as he crossed the street and greeted Miles who had been watching from the living room window and had rushed out to meet him._

 _The two boys ran back inside the house and disappeared into Miles' room. The moment they closed the door, Phoenix flopped down on Miles' twin sized bed, taking a deep breath._

"Can you see it?" _Miles' voice was hushed, awed and Phoenix knew immediately what he was talking about._

 _Phoenix nodded._

"A glowing strand of gold." H _e looked at the ceiling for a time and then glanced over at Miles, his expression curious._ "Can you?"

 _Miles nodded, touching his wrist self-consciously._

"Yes although I can't imagine what it could be."

"Me either and the weirdest thing is that no one else, except _us_ , can see it."

"I know." _Miles was silent for a moment, his gaze thoughtful and Phoenix wondered what it was that he was thinking. He glanced down at the peculiar glowing strand and frowned._

 _He had no idea where it could have come from and, although it gave off a bright glow, it didn't burn which was something else that Miles had noticed and commented on, at length, as well. Phoenix had his own ideas about where it had come from and it seemed a fantastical notion, at best: the shooting star that they had wished on that night. His eyes widened as he remembered._

"Miles!" _he cried excitedly, drawing a sharp glance from his companion who was startled out of his thoughts by his loud voice._ "I think I know where these things came from!"

 _Miles' eyebrow rose._ "You do?" _His tone intimated that he wasn't at all sure about his conviction but he was willing to give him a listen anyway._

"Sure!" _Phoenix rolled over on his side and looked at his friend sideways._ "Think about it, Miles. _When_ did you notice that you had this strange thing around your wrist that no one else saw?"

 _Miles closed his eyes._ "About two weeks ago," _he said after some moments of silence._ "I... thought it was some kind of weird rash at first..."

 _Phoenix nodded, rolling onto is back, placing his hands behind his head and continuing to look at the ceiling._

"You know what this means, don't you?" _Phoenix murmured._

"What?"

"It means that we got _our_ wish, Miles. That we'll _always_ be together." _Phoenix smiled brightly._ "Wasn't that what you wished for, too?"

 _Miles nodded, rubbing his wrist with his fingers._

"I guess it has." _He looked at the gleaming links on his wrist again before his eye was drawn to Phoenix's which gleamed just as brightly. "_ I... simply can't think of any other reason how, or why, these links got here." _  
_

"That's true. And, honestly, I'm glad." _Phoenix said it quietly, almost to himself_. "I don't ever _not_ want you in my life."

"So am I. And I, as well."

 _Phoenix and Miles looked at each other and smiled as they joined hands, squeezing them affectionately. What is simply Phoenix's imagination or, as they did so, did the links seem to shine much more brilliantly than before?  
_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

2018

Phoenix stifled a cry of pain that threatened to burst from him.

God, why did these childhood memories keep coming to his mind when he'd been so desperately trying to forget?! The very thing that had once comforted him now caused him unimaginable pain and he wished, with all of his heart, that he could forget everything. Forget their childhood friendship that had always been close. Forget how much Miles meant to him. Forget Miles even existed, if it came down to all that.

He knew that it was a foolish wish borne from a despairing heart but he couldn't help wishing for it, just the same. Whatever he and Miles had once been to each other was gone, dead and buried long ago.

His heart ached as he stood there alone on the veranda, wondering again why he was here and why couldn't he just forget all about Miles Edgeworth and get on with his life? It seemed that he was bound to that man with chains of steel or, in this case as he looked down once more at the glowing links that encircled his wrist, by chains of gold. He didn't understand the significance of that; he knew that chains were meant to bind things together but what were they binding in their lives?

He knew very well that, if he had this thing around his wrist, then Miles did as well; it had been that way for years ever since that night sixteen years ago.

 _Why did I ever wish for that?_ he thought bitterly, feeling tears welling up in the corners of his eyes once again. _If I had known how things would turn out between Miles and myself all those years ago, I wouldn't have bothered in the first place; then I wouldn't have my heart ripped apart like this. I don't know how much more of this I can take. God, it hurts so damned much!_

He lowered his head and wept, hot, scalding tears coursing down his cheeks. He wept for the children that they had once been; he wept for the loss of their childhood innocence; he wept for the loss of Miles' father his second year of law school and he wept at the loss he had experienced when Miles transferred to another law school at the insistence of his mentor.

When he at last had pulled himself together, he looked upward, surprised to see that the once blue sky was now turning grey as storm clouds were slowly gathering. He looked down at his wrist once again, as another memory made its way to the surface... and it was one that caused him no end of pain as he thought of it.

 _Miles..._


	3. Joining Of Hearts, Bodies & Minds

_Causwell University  
Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright's Dorm Room  
6 P.M._

When Phoenix arrived back at the dorm room he shared with Miles, he knew immediately upon opening the door that something was wrong as he looked inside the room, his words of welcome dying on his lips as he got a good look at his best friend and roommate.

Miles looked like death as he sat slumped on the bed, his head hung low, his bent elbows resting on his thighs, hands hanging uselessly between his knees.  
 _  
Oh, god...has something happened?!_

"Miles?" Phoenix's heart was in his throat as he dropped his book bag, racing immediately to his side and placing his hands on his shoulders. He was tense and Phoenix could feel it in his taut form. "What's wrong?!"

Miles sat there in silence for a few minutes in complete and utter silence and Phoenix could feel blind panic begin to overtake him. He was about to shake him when Miles' red-rimmed and tired eyes locked onto his and Phoenix had to make a conscious effort not to cry out in alarm; his eyes had all of hell in them. His eyes were wide and unseeing, his lips moving although no sound emerged, his hands trembling.

 _Oh, god, what's happening?!_

Phoenix shook Miles, trying to snap him out of his strange mood. After shaking him a few times and calling out his name, Miles came back to himself with a jolt, loud wails being torn from him.

Phoenix immediately sat beside him and pulled Miles into his arms, leaning back and cradling his head on his chest, running his fingers through his hair, crooning soft words of comfort.

His tender ministrations eventually succeeded in calming him down and he lay, exhausted, in Phoenix's arms.

They sat in this manner for some time in silence, broken only by intermittent sniffles and choking mewls from Miles.

"Are you alright, Miles?" Phoenix asked once the mewls had ceased and silence reigned, his voice heavy with concern as he tugged Miles up into a prone position, lying half on and half off of him.

"Miles-" Phoenix began again, his voice heavy with the anxiety he felt until Miles interrupted him.

I'm...alright..." he said weakly, sniffling again. "Just... give me a few minutes to pull myself together."

"All right."

They waited in silence while Miles struggled to pull himself together, Phoenix's arms tightening around him when he felt him trembling. After some time had passed, Miles wiped his eyes on his sleeve; one of Phoenix's arms unwrapped from around him and rummaged around in his pocket, pulling out a blue handkerchief, handing it to miles. He took it gratefully, wiping his eyes first before he blew his nose and gulping in deep breaths before lapsing into silence once again.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Phoenix asked again, his voice soft and tender.

Miles took another deep breath.

"I...have some more bad news..."

Phoenix felt the cold hand of fear clutch at his heart at these words. He couldn't imagine any other bad news that could possibly be worse than learning that your father had died as he had the year before. In a car accident, no less.

"What?" Phoenix's voice was hoarse and unhappy.

Miles took three deep breaths in succession, trying to steel himself to say the words.

"I'm... transferring to another law school." The words came out of him in a rush. "I'll...be leaving at the end of the year."

Stone cold silence greeted this proclamation. Phoenix blinked, his hands trembling, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him.

" _Transferring_?" His voice was hoarse, unbelieving. " _Why_?"

"I..." Miles' voice trailed off and he had to take a few more deep breaths in order to calm himself. For Phoenix, the fear that he was losing his friends, and Miles, specifically, felt like a punch in the gut and he couldn't help but feel betrayed by the proclamation.

"Why... Miles...why?"

"I...It's...not _my_ choice, Phoenix." Miles' voice was subdued but sharp.

"Then who's is it?"

"It's...my mentor."

Phoenix was surprised.

"Professor von Karma? But... _why_?"

He taught at another law school and Phoenix knew that he had been badgering him to attend there instead of at Causwell for months although he really couldn't understand why. Causwell was one of the top ten law schools in the country so it _couldn't_ be for that reason that von Karma wanted Miles at Baker Tech...

He just couldn't wrap his head around the reason.

He sighed, stroking Miles' head tenderly, almost distractedly. They sat in silence for quite some time before he realized that Miles had half risen from his prone position, his hand slowly reaching out to cup the left hand side of his face.

"Miles...?" Phoenix was startled by the gesture but even more surprised when Miles quickly leaned forward, their lips coming together. Phoenix's cerulean blue eyes popped open, muffled exclamations of surprise buzzing pleasantly against Miles' lips. His hands trembled from where they were at rest on his sides but he couldn't deny that the kiss felt... _good_.

 _What... is this...?_

It made him feel...loved and he, who had known Miles from childhood, found himself looking at his friend in an entirely new way. Or...was he really? Didn't he _want_ this, perhaps, on _some_ level? He'd _always_ been drawn to him ever since they were children and he remembered, once again, how Miles' dad, and his parents, had commented on _how_ close they were.

 _Was...all of that merely leading up to... this?_ He bit his lip as he slowly pulled back, staring into Miles' eyes before he pressed his mouth against Phoenix's once more. _Is he...could he possibly be...?_

He saw the brilliant glow out of the corner of his eye and was reminded, once again, of what happened that night nine years ago. It was after they'd made that wish that these had appeared and he couldn't help but think that the three events were somehow connected.

Miles pulled back slightly, his lips disengaging gently from his, a curious look in his dark grey eyes, his thumb gently stroking Phoenix's cheek in small circles.

"Miles?" Phoenix's voice was filled with wonder as he felt his hands travel slowly up the other man's sides, as if they had a mind of their own, his breath quickening.

He didn't know exactly _why_ he was doing this but it felt...right and, besides, he _wanted_ to do it. He _wanted_ Miles in his arms. He _wanted_ Miles' lips on his, kissing him so tenderly. He _wanted_ Miles to touch him. He _wanted_ Miles in his bed. He _wanted_ Miles, period.

"Phoenix..." Miles moaned softly as he said Phoenix's name, leaning in again. Phoenix met him halfway and their mouths met again; this time, Phoenix's hands slid up his friend's ribs until he reached the waist band of his jeans.

He quickly undid the button and unzipped the zipper as quickly as he could, his fingers sliding back up and pulling his shirt up. Miles leaned back and Phoenix was able to slide it quickly up and over his head, tossing it on the floor.

Both were panting hard, their eyes wide open as they swiftly helped each other out of their clothes until they were kneeling naked on the bed, arms around each other and kissing hard with desperate passion. Miles' tongue slid enticingly across Phoenix's lips and he opened them, moaning as it slid inside, tangling merrily with his own.

Miles moaned as Phoenix's hands slowly explored his body, shivering at his gentle touch. He deepened the kiss, taking both himself and Phoenix deeper into the point of no return as his hands also roamed freely, delighting in the shivering and moaning from Phoenix.

"Phoenix...!" Miles' lips teased his partner's, pulling back and nibbling before pressing them together, gently teasing him and stoking the burning fire within to new heights. He felt Phoenix's fingers dig into his back, pure, wanton pleasure flowing though him and Miles couldn't help but smile against his mouth as he gently pushed him onto his back, covering Phoenix's body with his own, their mouths still glued together as his fingers dug into his black hair.

"Miles...!" Phoenix's hands traveled up his back and dug deeply into his hair, pulling his mouth harder against his own. All the teasing was driving him crazy; he was hard with desire and wanted Miles so badly right now it hurt. He thrust up against Miles, loud moans buzzing against his partner's mouth before he wrapped his legs around him, grinding himself harder against him than he had been before. Miles gasped in surprise at the sudden increase in friction but soon was rubbing as hard against Phoenix as he was, delighting in the ragged pants and muffled moans of his partner that filled his ears.

Miles' breath hissed out from between their conjoined mouths as he ran his tongue over the back of Phoenix's teeth; Phoenix's hips bucked upward, arching his back as he greedily sought more from his partner and he was more than happy to give it to him as their sweat-moistened limbs scraped and rubbed against one another, both Miles and Phoenix lost in the sensations.

They parted to take a breath, Miles' hungry mouth licking, sucking and nibbling down his neck, planting a kiss in the hollow of his throat before traveling back up; Phoenix screamed in pleasure as he did so, holding him even more tightly than he had been.

Miles pecked at his lips teasing him, pulling away before pressing his mouth against his once more. Neither were aware that their bracelets were glowing with the intensity of a newborn sun as they continued to caress and kiss each other. Miles even managed to flip Phoenix on his stomach somehow, grasping him by the hips and pulling him up until he was on his hands and knees, trembling with need.

"Miles?" Phoenix's voice quavered, his body trembling with need. He was nervous and apprehensive since this would be their first time but, at the same time, he couldn't deny that he wanted it as much as Miles did.

He could feel Miles waiting behind him, vibrating with a need that was as great as his. He seemed to be waiting for some kind of signal from him to proceed as his fingertips gently stroked his sweat-slicked skin. Pleasure crashed through Phoenix's body and he closed his eyes tightly, seeing stars behind his closed lids. He moaned loudly and then nodded as he lowered his head.

Miles didn't hesitate as he pushed into Phoenix, grunting as he slowly entered him. Phoenix's voice was a thin wail of pain but he gritted his teeth and hung on until the feeling passed and Miles was buried up to the hilt inside him.

"M-M-Miles...!" Phoenix panted, moaning softly as he held himself within him. His body trembled with mingled pain and desire as Miles grasped his hips firmly and began to move, thrusting in and out of him.

"Oh...god!" Miles' fingers dug into Phoenix's hips as he pushed harder, and deeper, into him, groaning loudly as he did so, and which was fully reciprocated by Phoenix. He closed his eyes, grabbed a handful of the bedspread and squeezed it while Miles continued to thrust in and out, moaning and crying out in pure, wanton pleasure. "Phoenix!"

"M-Milessss!" It was dragged out of him as he screamed out Miles' name, pushing hard back against him, wanting to feel more of him inside his body. It gave him an odd, fluttery feeling but he was desperate for more, egging him on with loud moans, screams of ecstasy and ragged pants.

He was nearly senseless with pleasure when he felt Miles stiffen behind him and knew immediately what it meant; he pushed back again, and again and again until he heard Miles cry out loudly, feeling him trembling as he bent over his back, kissing and biting his shoulder, sucking hard and tasting the salty sweetness of his sweat-moistened body as he shot jet after jet of white liquid into him, Phoenix crying out loudly as he did so.

It wasn't too long afterward that he came, as well, and Miles helped draw out his orgasm as long as he could; he licked his skin, nibbling and biting it which he found excited his partner all the more and even more so when he kissed a trail where he had nibbled. He reached down between Phoenix's legs and, wrapping his fingers around his achingly hard sex, stroked him with firm, gentle strokes.

He whispered lusty, naughty things into his ear, his breath hot on his overly sensitive skin and this, coupled with the hot, dirty pleasure that flowed through his body as Miles stroked him, brought him over the edge in spectacular fashion . He came hard, white lights dancing before his eyes as he shot his seed onto the comforter, shaking.

He closed his eys and gradually got his breath back, feeling the wonderful press of Miles' body on top of him. Phoenix's knees were like jelly and he slowly slid down until he was prone on the bed, Miles still buried deep inside him. They lay this way for some time, both panting and happy, aglow with the pleasure that they had shared.

Neither of them had ever made love before but this didn't seem to have been an obstacle as they were currently experiencing. The act of making love had cemented their feelings, so it seemed, and neither one wanted to be without the other. They knew, however, that they would have to part and both of their hearts were heavy with that knowledge and were determined to make the moments that had until then last.

Miles softened and slowly slid out of Phoenix, turning his partner over and cuddling close to him, Phoenix's half-open eyes looking at him tenderly, a secret smile on his face. Miles' fingers tenderly stroked his face, dancing over his skin lightly and with love.

"I love you, Miles," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion as his fingers reached up, stroking his cheek with affection.

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he murmured, leaning over to plant a soft, lingering kiss on his mouth that was enthusiastically returned before he cuddled down into his arms, Phoenix snuggling close to him, his arms wrapping around him, their fingers intertwined.

After a few moments of wonderfully shared affection, Phoenix broke the silence.

"Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you leaving Causwell?"

"It's...complicated and I really _don't_ want to discuss it right now." He sighed as he kissed Phoenix's forehead. "I _don't_ even want to _think_ about that. All I want to think about right now is you and I and what we mean to each other."

"Mmmmm." Phoenix's murmur of agreement was sleepy and even Miles felt a heaviness overcome him but he had enough presence of mind to cup the side of Phoenix's face in his hand first, kissing him softly.

Their mouths moved sweetly against each other's, soft murmurs of pleasure escaping from between their conjoined mouths. So lost were they in their tender embrace that neither one noticed that their links had shut with a sharp clicking sound, a long chain of gold appearing in-between them.

"Miles..."

"Phoenix..."

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

They continued the embrace long into the night and they made love once more before they finally fell asleep, in a happy but entwined, tangle of moist, sweaty limbs, happy smiles on their faces.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miles left Causewell a few months later and Phoenix felt more wretched than he ever had at any other time of his life.

It was hard going there for the first while after he'd left. He'd stared at the bed they had shared in the months preceding his departure, his heart aching. He felt so empty and he really had a difficult time with his studies but twice weekly phone calls from Miles really helped him to find his equilibrium.

He continued his law studies; he was also grateful that the sheer workload he'd had in the past few months kept him both grounded and less time to wallow in personal sorrows. Sometimes it was really difficult to keep going but Miles' encouragement and steadfast love were enough to keep him going and he soldiered on, determined to complete his studies and graduate before reuniting with Miles and determining their future plans from there.

This thought sustained him through all those lonely nights in an equally lonely heart and empty bed but he forced himself to keep going forward, thinking about how wonderful it would be once Miles, himself, graduated and they could be together again...


	4. I'll Be Waiting

_2018_

Phoenix came back to himself with a start, surprised to realize that his face was wet with tears. He touched his cheek with a sense of distracted wonder, his fingers trembling as he did so.

 _That was the crux of it all,_ he thought, quickly wiping his eyes and rubbing his sleeve against his cheek. _Miles hadn't come back to me, after all, and, the one time that I had tried to reach out to him, I'd been coldly rebuffed._

Phoenix couldn't understand why and it was this unanswered question that had eaten at him all these years. He loved him, damn it, but it appeared that Miles didn't love him in return; after one failed phone call some years after they had lost touch-they had both long since graduated and began their respective law careers-they hadn't spoken since.

That had been seven years ago and, as he looked at the complete bracelet of golden links that completely encircled his wrist, he couldn't help but wonder why this thing was still holding him prisoner to a ghost. He couldn't deny that he missed Miles-god knew he did, more than he cared to admit to anyone-but he didn't know when these series of links had been completed and why they still seemed to be the same warm, glowing gold that they always were.

 _You would think that they would be tarnished after all these years but they're not. I don't know how but it's clear that they've never changed._

He was surprised to see Miles here when he'd arrived at the courthouse to wait for his client earlier that day and somewhat comforted to see the same golden links wrapped around Miles' wrist in turn. Perhaps there _was_ hope for them after all.

Miles had been just as surprised to see him there as Phoenix was. He found out that Miles was there in conjunction with the prosecuting attorney-although he wouldn't be prosecuting the case himself-and it wouldn't be out of line for them to talk.

There really wasn't too much time at the present to enter into a conversation so Phoenix hurriedly invited him to meet him here after court in order to talk. Miles had coldly rebuffed him and had tried to push past him but Phoenix grabbed his arm before he could get away, forcing him to turn and look at him.

That Miles wasn't happy to see him was pretty plain. He could see it in the stiff way he held his body; in the cold gaze that he turned on him and his clipped, and curt, tone. They'd exchanged angry words before Miles had yanked his arm away with an oath, turning to stalk away before he was stopped short and he turned to face Phoenix, his face expressing puzzlement.

Phoenix couldn't imagine what it could have been that had stopped him until he looked down and saw the long golden chain that had appeared between them.

Miles' eyes widened in surprise as he saw this and even Phoenix was stunned into silence. Neither of them had remembered when this had appeared but it was clear that it was meant as a clear signal: they _were_ connected, whether they liked it or not, and memories of those long ago days came flooding back into their minds as they stood there, white to the lips and shaking with emotion.

Phoenix repeated his invitation before he turned and began to walk away and he hadn't gone very far when he stopped, hearing Miles say, in a voice as cold as ice, "It's too late for this, Wright. So much has come between us in the interim that I don't think it would be wise for us to try to rekindle a love that died long ago."

Phoenix's back had stiffened at the pitiless words and he fought hard not to cry out, his eyes dropping down to the links that encircled him and bound him to Miles. He could see, with equal amounts of trepidation and hope, that the links around their wrists still glowed brightly and he knew that there must be a reason for this rather than just plain hubris on the part of something unknowable.

He sincerely doubted that they would have stuck around if he _really_ meant that there was _no_ hope for them. He also noticed that the long chain was also still there and, again, hope rose within him.

 _Maybe there_ is _a chance for us after all..._

He could cling to that and hope for the best. He could hear Miles shuffling uncertainly somewhere behind him and wondered why he didn't push past him and leave. Maybe the reason was not that he couldn't but that he didn't want to. Somehow, maybe it meant that Miles didn't _want_ to leave him or everything that they meant to each other. Perhaps he even still loved him. He could hope, at least.

He clenched his hand into a fist as he slowly turned to see Miles standing there, arms hanging loosely at his sides, warring expressions flitting across his face. He looked unhappy and uncertain and Phoenix wondered anew what thoughts were going through his mind.

"I don't know what's wrong or why either of us are this angry," he said slowly, looking at him straight in the eye, trying to control the tremor in his voice, "but these links are still here, binding us together. They've _always_ been here, even when we lost touch."

He paused, taking a deep breath, continuing before h lost his courage. "I...still love you, Miles, despite everything and I want nothing more than to give us another chance since it seems that we're fated to be together." He held up his wrist, the glowing links shining like a beacon. "I'll wait for you here after court is through for the day; then we can talk."

Once he'd finished speaking, he'd turned to leave and once again Miles' icy, clipped tones stopped him. His back stiffened and he gritted his teeth, feeling the fingers of his right hand curled into a fist, clenching so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Too much has come between us for me to want to pick up the pieces of our relationship again, Wright. There is _no_ hope for us and its... best if we part as... _friends_."

Phoenix looked down at his wrist to see the links glowing brightly, his eyes flickering over to Miles' wrist to see that his links burned brightly, too..

 _He's lying. He wants this just as much as I do although I don't know why he's trying so hard to dissuade me.  
_  
"I'll be waiting," was all he said in reply before spun on his heel and he strode up the steps, opening the door and walking inside before Miles had a chance to say a word.

 _I hope to God I don't end up regretting this..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _I'll be waiting.  
_  
Phoenix reflected on the words he'd said before he'd walked into the courthouse and wondered what had possessed him to say such a thing.

 _I'll be waiting._

He looked up at the grey sky, swallowing hard as he closed his eyes. It was clear that Miles wanted nothing to do with him so why was he still standing here like a fool, waiting for a man who had plainly told him that he didn't want him back in his life?

 _Why am I even here?_ The thought came, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind and he wiped his eyes with shaking fingers, trying to push down the despair that he could feel welling up inside him, threatening to overwhelm him.

He had hoped, after all these years, that the man he loved would come back to him but that seemed like a forlorn hope at best now since he had made it _very_ clear what his feelings on the matter were.

He looked again at the golden links that encircled him and they were beginning to feel more and more like shackles binding him to the past.

He thought again of that long ago night and he wondered for what seemed to be the millionth time that day what had happened to the two boys who were once inseparable; he found it rather ironic that they had grown up to be men who had been separated by circumstance and life choices.

He looked at his watch again. _6 P.M._ He'd give him ten more minutes and then he would leave the courthouse, and Miles, behind. _For good._

He knew that he should feel better now that he had made his decision but why didn't it feel that way? No matter how many times he told himself this, why did it feel less honest every time he said it?

He felt something wet splash on the back of his hand and he looked up, surprised to see fat little raindrops dropping from the sky. They fell gently at first and then picked up until it was pouring, thunder rumbling across the blackened sky.

He shivered, pulling the corners of the collar of his coat together, the cold wind and rain cutting him to the core. He sighed, wondering again why he was still here when it was clear that Miles _wasn't_ going to come and it was clear that there would be no last second comeback, no last minute miracle and no turnabout this time.

 _Why can't I let you go?_

He stood there a few minutes more before he looked down at his watch again. _6:10._ He sighed brokenly as he turned and began to walk slowly away across the veranda, his fingertips touching the wet railing. He had really been hoping that he wasn't wrong, that Miles would come back to him but now that seemed like a fool's dream. His heart ached as he slowly started to walk down the steps, his heart becoming heavier with every step he took.

 _Why did I even come here?_

The plain truth was that he was hoping that Miles had come around; that he had solved whatever it had been that had split them apart. Obviously, he'd been wrong.

He'd almost reached the bottom step when a loud shout from somewhere behind him startled him and he'd whipped around, tears and rain falling down his face, to see Miles racing across the veranda toward him.

His eyes widened as he saw him but, before he had a chance to say a word, Miles was there, his hands reaching up to cup his face in his hands, to bring his lips to his in a passionate kiss, his eyes fluttering with amazement.

 _What-?!_

There was no time to think and, as he stood there frozen to the spot, he couldn't imagine for the life of him what had just had made it clear to him earlier that he wasn't interested in getting back together or even repairing their relationship; his cutting words had been proof of that but now, here he was, kissing him as they had all those years ago.

 _What... just... happened here?! What's... going on?!_

He was trembling with emotion when they parted, Miles' hands still cupping his face so tenderly, his fingers softly caressing his cheek. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, Phoenix standing there mutely, confusion plain in the poleaxed expression on his face.

When he at last found his voice, he couldn't help blurting out, "What... just happened here?" He was confused and heart sore; he didn't know what had happened in the past three hours that changed things but he couldn't quite comprehend the sudden turnabout. It mystified him and even more so when Miles pushed their lips together again, his tongue softly feathering over them in plain invitation.

He didn't stop to think about the repercussions but his lips slowly opened underneath and Miles's tongue slipped softly inside, exploring his partner's mouth with equal tenderness and passion while Phoenix's arms had slowly lifted and had wrapped around him, holding him close as they deepened the kiss.

They were both wet as the rain continued to fall but neither noticed as they stood there, muffled moans escaping form their conjoined mouths.

 _I have no idea what's going on but I'm not going to complain at the moment. I've wanted this, and him, for so long and I'm not about to spoil it but objecting. If this is only a dream, I intend to enjoy it as long as I can..._

When they at last parted some time later, they were soaked to the skin and shivering but both were smiling; Phoenix giggled as Miles rubbed the tip of his nose against his, delighting in his partner's smile.

 _I've wanted this for so long,_ he thought, staring into Miles' grey eyes, _and, at last, he's come back..._

Silence reigned between them for a few moments more before Phoenix finally broke it.

"Why did you come back?" he asked, his cerulean blue eyes looking him square in the face, his voice reflecting his confusion and pain. "When you left earlier, you made it _very_ clear that you _didn't_ want _anything_ to do with me. Why did you come back?"

Miles took a deep breath, his eyes closing, his fingertips tracing patterns on his wet skin as they stood there.

"I...had every intention of leaving and not coming back but I... I... _couldn't_." He looked embarrassed. "There was something nagging at me and I couldn't ignore it no matter how much I tried to." He took another deep breath. "I... tried leaving once court was done for the day but I found that I couldn't."

"You mean that you were unable to leave on your own?" Phoenix was puzzled. "Why?"

Miles shook his head. "You don't understand, Phoenix. When I said that I was unable to, I meant just _that._ I _couldn't_ leave since something prevented me _from_ leaving."

"What?"

"I _couldn't_ leave, Phoenix," he repeated patiently, "because something prevented me _from_ leaving." He lifted his wrist slightly and Phoenix could see the golden links burning brightly, undimmed by the rain. "I...wanted to run from you as far as I could but something obviously had other ideas." He chuckled as he opened his eyes once again. "I _didn't_ want to come back but it seems that something didn't really care about my wishes but wanted to remind me of what we once had."

His smile faded and Phoenix could see the same pain reflected in his own.

"I... couldn't face you, not after all of this and I wanted nothing more than to disappear again, this time for good." He sighed. "As I said, _something_ prevented me from leaving and I began to think, _really_ think, about _what,_ and _who,_ it was that I was planning _to_ leave."

His voice caught and Phoenix's arms tightened around him protectively, his hands slowly making comforting circles on his soaked jacket.

"In the end, I couldn't leave and then I started thinking about what happened the night that these links appeared. I've often wondered exactly _what_ they meant and I think that I have an answer at long last and that was clear to me but moments ago: you and I are bound together by the Chain of Fate. We always _have_ been and we always _will_ be."

He stopped again, taking a deep breath. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life," he continued, his voice soft, "and, while we were apart, I had no interest in anyone else... except _you._ I tried moving on with my life after we lost contact but I found I couldn't and, more often than not, my thoughts were _always_ coming back to you. I tried to convince myself that I was better off without you but I couldn't make myself believe that, not really, at least although I found out why Professor von Karma had been pressuring me to change schools."

"What was it?" Phoenix asked quietly although he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"He...had feared for some time that I was gay and wanted me to transfer schools so he could keep an eye on me, as it were." He sighed. "He _knew_ that we were lovers, Phoenix, but he _didn't_ care about that. He'd had grand plans for me and you were _not_ part of them so he... arranged to have me transfer over to where he taught in an effort to force me to be someone I _wasn't_."

Phoenix remained silent, waiting for Miles to continue speaking. It was clear to him that these memories were unhappy ones, if the trembling he could feel in his body was any indication. He held him closer.

 _I suspected as much. I knew there was something else going on at the time although I didn't exactly know what._

"He damned near succeeded in doing _just that,"_ he went on, "and he was furious with me when I told him that I wanted _nothing_ to do with his grandiose schemes. I didn't know exactly what his plans were but they weren't what I was interested in doing and I told him so." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "That was when he played his trump card: he threatened to ruin you and have you kicked out of school on some made up charges. I was aghast; being on the Board of Trustees as he is at both schools, he could do just that and I knew very well that he would do as he threatened if I didn't go along with it."

He lifted his head to look at him and the lost look in his eyes was nearly enough to make him weep and he held him even closer to him, his left hand reaching up to stroke his head, his fingers tangling in his hair.

"What could I do, Phoenix? I _knew_ that he was a man of his word and would do exactly as he threatened to do and I...I...couldn't allow him to ruin your life so I...did as he asked." The last words came out in a rush. "I did what he wanted in order to keep you safe from harm until after you had graduated and begun your career." He sighed brokenly. "I wanted so much to contact you but it never seemed the right time and I began to fear that you hated me so I stayed away."

"Hate you?" Phoenix couldn't keep the stunned surprise out of his voice. "Why would I hate you, Miles? You did nothing wrong."

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "I know but I felt like I had... betrayed you in some way by doing what he wanted, even if the reason I went along with it was to protect you."

 _Silly Miles,_ Phoenix thought with affection, _you should have known better than that. I could never hate you. You did what you did out of love for me; how can I fault you for that? I probably would have done the same._

"I'm sorry that I stayed away so long and I'm sorry for the cruel things I said." His voice caught and Phoenix crooned soft words of comfort. "I... _didn't_ mean any of it and I wanted nothing more than to come back to you and pick up the pieces of our lives here we left off. Is there any chance that we...?"

Phoenix felt a sob emerge from tightly pressed lips and he crushed his mouth against his in response, moving hard against his own. He could feel Miles stiffen for a moment before he, too, moved with him, his hands sliding from his face to wrap around his neck, his fingers tightening around his shoulders.

Whatever had happened all that time ago, Phoenix forgave him. He now knew the reason behind Miles' inexplicable disappearance and he bristled with anger against Professor von Karma, the one who had been determined to force Miles into a life he wasn't suited for just to please him.

He banished these thoughts to the furthest corner of his mind as he and Miles continued the passionate embrace. That was all in the past and he was with him now. They could pick up the pieces of their lives and move on and he eagerly wondered where they would go and what they would do. All of that was in the future and, as he and Miles stood there in the pouring rain, he couldn't help but to murmur a silent prayer of thanks to whatever had joined them together in such a tangible way all those years ago.

The dim meaning was now made clear and he had the only man he loved back again in is life and in his arms.

They parted brieflyand Miles asked, his voice heavy with trepidation, "Can I...come home, Phoenix?"

Phoenix chuckled as he kissed him, doing a long and thorough job of it. "I've wanted nothing more for the past seven years." He rubbed the tip of his nose against Miles, his eyes misting'. "I missed you, Miles."

"I missed you, too, Phoenix." Miles kissed him. "So _very_ much. I thought about you every day and I couldn't help but yearn for you."

"Me, too." Phoenix held him closer. "There was never a moment when I wouldn't think of you even though I tried to convince myself that it would be better for me if I could. I couldn't...give up on you, Miles Edgeworth, and I'm so glad that I _didn't_ because we wouldn't be here together now."

"Nor I." He kissed him again, harder this time and Phoenix responded with equal passion. "I couldn't give up on you, either, Phoenix Wright." He grinned wryly and Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle before his his expression turned serious once again.

"I used to ask myself why I couldn't," Phoenix went on, putting a stray, wet lock of Miles' hair behind his ear, "and I finally realized _why_ tonight."

"And that was...?"

He looked at Miles, a tender, loving smile on his face.

"I couldn't give up on you because I love you. I've _always_ loved you and never stopped loving you even when it seemed that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Miles nodded.

"I love you, too, Phoenix. I've never stopped and never was there a day that went by when you _weren't_ on my mind or in my heart." He sighed brokenly. "I'm... sorry for all the cruel things I said."

"It's all right, Miles," Phoenix assured as he pulled him in tighter, Miles' head lying on his shoulder, stroking his wet hair tenderly, feeling Miles' body trembling with pent-up emotion. "I've forgiven you and all that is in the past. Now we have to make firm plans for the future for there is no way that I'm going to let you get away from me again."

He chuckled, winking mischievously and Miles couldn't help but laugh. "I never want to be without you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you?"

A beaming smile appeared on Miles' face, so brilliant that Phoenix was all but dazzled by it.

"Yes," he whispered as he leaned in to possess his lips in another passionate kiss. "I'd like nothing more."

They continued the kiss for some time before they hurried to Miles' car, holding hands and laughing as they got quickly inside. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder if that their clothes were soaking wet would ruin the leather seats in his car but that didn't really seem to matter that much right now to either of them.

All was well once again. They were back together and Phoenix couldn't help but to look at the glowing links around his wrist once more, noting that there was a glowing heart joining the two sets of links together.

Phoenix smiled as he leaned over to kiss Miles again, his hand reaching up to cup the left side of his face tenderly with Miles lifting up his head eagerly to meet him halfway.  
 _  
Two hearts joined together as one. It's so fitting... We're truly Fated to be together and I couldn't be happier. At long, long last, I have him back... and I'm never going to let him go again._

It was with this firm thought in mind that they began to make plans for their future together, talking and laughing long into the night. The links around their wrists seemed to glow even more brilliantly than they had before, sealing their love for one another.

"I love you, Miles," Phoenix murmured softly, his voice imbued with wonder as he looked at them before his gaze wandered back to his partner and he smiled..

"I love you, too, Phoenix," he replied as their lips met once again in a tender kiss before Miles started the car and they drove to his hotel room where they spent the rest of that magical night talking, laughing together about a hundred different things as they caught up on the past seven years and then they made love until the sun rose before they fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms, holding each other tightly.

All was well, the two lovers who had been separated by circumstance were brought back together by the Golden Chains of Fate.

All as now as it should be.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
